


The element of Surprise

by aellisif



Series: Highly reactive [2]
Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M, playing with sharp objects and power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aellisif/pseuds/aellisif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dealing with Takeru, the element of surprise is never to be underestimated. Chiaki has figured this out a while ago, much to Takeru’s … delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The element of Surprise

‘Don’t move.’

Takeru almost rolled his eyes at that. 

And stayed as still as he could. 

Which he would have done anyway. Even if Chiaki’s Shinkenmaru had not been scraping the skin of his throat. 

Well, alright. He would probably have moved past Chiaki had he not drawn his Shinkenmaru the moment Takeru tried to turn away. 

‘Now what?’ he asked, going for a bored tone. 

‘How about you kneel before me for a change?’

Takeru made no move. ‘Why would I?’

He could feel Chiaki’s lips move into a grin when his shorter vassal stretched up to be able to whisper in his ear, so quietly Takeru had to strain to actually hear him. 

He blushed furiously and spun round, now facing Chiaki. ‘Are you out of your mind?’ he hissed. Chiaki simply grinned at him, moving the Shinkenmaru so the tip was pressed against Takeru’s chin, and he had to lift his head to not draw blood. 

‘Choice is yours, Takeru. You can do as you’re told, or I’ll make you,’ he purred, comfortable in the knowledge that he was the only one armed, and that Takeru’s Shodophone was back in the tatami room where the five of them had been reading up on Ayakashi activities once more. 

Why oh why had Chiaki followed Takeru when he made his little trip to the bathroom?

Takeru glared at him, trying to convey his displeasure without words. 

Chiaki was decidedly unimpressed. Well. No news there. He was also still armed, still barring the way back to the tatami room, and still pointing the Shinkenmaru at Takeru’s throat. 

Takeru brought forth his hands and startled fiddling with the buttons of Chiaki’s jeans, never breaking eye contact and keeping his head rather high to avoid getting hurt by the sharp blade. Moving one hand inside, he saw the expression in Chiaki’s eyes change, and bit his lip. His fingers were shaking slightly, and he took a deep breath to calm himself once he made contact with the object of interest. 

‘Down.’

Chiaki’s voice left little doubt as to who was in control of the situation. Takeru slowly knelt, the Shinkenmaru following his path down Chiaki’s body until it was lightly resting on his neck, ready to cut him any second. 

Takeru took another shaky breath, then opened his mouth to do his job. 

The worst thing about this was how extremely aware he became of everything concerning Chiaki once he got started. His smell, the texture of his skin under his fingers, the way his breath hitched in his throat before he exhaled harshly a moment later. His mouth being full, Takeru had no choice but to register all of those impressions in his brain, and it was … it was …

‘Get up,’ Chiaki’s voice was rough, and Takeru scrambled to his feet only to be spun around and pushed against the wall. Chiaki grabbed both of his hands, pinned them to his back effectively and blocked the way out with his own body. His breath was hot in Takeru’s neck. ‘Good tono.’

‘Stop calling me that,’ Takeru got out, and almost bit his tongue off when Chiaki’s hand slipped inside his pants. 

‘Why? You are my lord, are you not?’ Chiaki asked, and would even have managed to sound innocent if his arousal had not been so blatantly obvious in his voice.

Takeru refrained from answering, too busy biting his lower lip to keep himself from making any suspicious sounds. Chiaki had, in the meantime, managed to pull down Takeru’s pants—why again had he decided to wear the stupid loose-fitting ones?—and was moving in between Takeru’s tighs. Almost unwillingly Takeru clamped them together and heard Chiaki’s sharp intake of breath. 

Then the hands were back on Takeru once more, stroking and pulling and doing all kinds of things, and Chiaki was thrusting and Takeru gasped, pressed up against the wall, Chiaki at his back, close, so close, and unbearably warm. A hand was clamped over his mouth, muffling the sound. 

‘Ssh. You don’t want anyone to walk in on us like this, do you, tono?’ Chiaki murmured, sounding out of breath as well. Takeru shut his eyes and tried to ignore the building pressure. 

He failed spectacularly. Two more strokes from Chiaki’s hand and he was done for, the wall and Chiaki behind him being the only things keeping him upright. 

He dimly noticed Chiaki biting down on his shoulder to muffle his own cry. 

Breathing harshly, they slid to the floor, Chiaki carefully sorting Takeru’s limbs out for him, then lay there for a short while. 

‘You have to stop doing this, Chiaki,’ Takeru murmured once he got his breath back. Chiaki sat up, towering over him. 

‘Alternate suggestion. If you don’t want this to happen to you anymore, you’ll have to pay more attention.’ An arrogant grin. ‘Be on your guard always, tono.’

Takeru sighed, extended an arm and pulled Chiaki back, making sure he could not get away by also entangling his legs with his. 

Of course he had known Chiaki would probably be hiding somewhere on the way back. Of course he could have evaded the Shinkenmaru. Of course he could have made Chiaki stop any time he wanted to. 

Then again … It was much more fun this way. 

Also, he was so going to get Chiaki back for this tonight. 

And very much looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, many thanks to my lovely beta.  
> Also, feedback is appreciated in whatever form.


End file.
